


Mara and Alucard

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: This is an introduction to my Castlevania OC, Mara, and the basis of her relationship with the trio and with Alucard. He is her main love interest. All stories will be posted in the collection that I have specifically for her. If there is ever a series in the works, it will be posted here as well.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Mara





	Mara and Alucard

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to the lovely artist mentioned in this post. The url below is a link to a recent commission I had done for my OC. It's super cute and I'm so excited to have it.
> 
> https://demigoddessqueens.tumblr.com/post/626632265931358209/login-instagram

Without further ado, here is the formal introduction to my OC, Mara. 

With a name equally pretty and sad, it suits her and her backstory. Mara is a type of monster hunter, whose family was similar to that of the Belmonts. Her and her family's ancestors are the Romans, Byzantines, and the early Hellenistic residents of Alexandria. The family name was House Christos. Since the ancient times, Mara's ancestors protected innocents from creatures who came to life from the ancient myths themselves. Even though there were those in life who didn't quite understand what Mara's family did, and sometimes shunned them for it, the family motto was always "Do good, as it is a joy."

Since childhood, Mara grew up on a spacious estate that was fit for an energetic child, filled with orchards to climb and gather fruit from. Her family was large, with her parents, many aunts, uncles, cousins, and two other siblings. If she wasn't playing games or getting into mischief, Mara was extensively training in her studies and hunting to continue her family legacy. All in all, she had a happy childhood, with a loving family, and a rich knowledge compared to most at the time. However, that would come to a tragic end in her youth. 

When she was about 14 years old, Mara's family was attacked by the Church for what they dubbed as "witchcraft". Rather than seeing that Mara's family kept what was demonic and evil at bay, they condemned the family and tried to have them destroyed. When the Church and the mobs descended upon her home, Mara tragically lost her parents, and aunts and uncles to the angered masses. She managed to escape with her cousins and siblings, but they quickly got separated in the confusion.

Since then, Mara managed to keep a low profile in her travels and try and find the other surviving members of her family. As she traveled from village to village, she managed to find any indicator they were there and track them down. Once it became known that Dracula lost his beloved wife and ordered the Night Hordes to attack, Mara's cover was blown when she protected some children from a Creature. Unfortunately, she was chased out of the village, narrowly escaping with her life. This led her to the city of Gresit, where she managed to seek refuge with Sypha and the rest of the speakers. For the brief kinship they had, Sypha was impressed with Mara's knowledge of the world and appreciated her tact, which Trevor seemed to lack. 

Ultimately, this led to the two women meeting Trevor, saving Gresit from the Night Creatures, and later encountering Alucard himself. As of now, this is where Mara's introduction ends and where our stories will take place. 

As further background information goes, her name means many things: "woman", "sea", "beautiful", "bitter". She has dark tan skin, and violet eyes. Her accent is a more classical Mediterranean one, just a bit thicker than Sypha's. She is taller than Sypha, standing at 5'8", and has rich, dark brown hair that almost reaches her waist. Given her training and fighting, she has a more "athletic build". Personality wise, Mara is more extroverted and a people-person (ESTP, "The Entrepreneur"). She can be bold, perceptive, rational & practical, and very direct. However, under pressure or if she is just having a bad day (thinking of her family, feeling hopeless, etc.), Mara is impatient, defiant, and loses sight of things. 

While she and Sypha get along very well, given that Sypha was one of the first people she met, Trevor and Mara had a bit of a rocky start with their clashing personalities, but he came to appreciate her skills as a hunter and fighter. Alucard initially felt somewhat drawn to her, seeing as how she cared so deeply for others as his mother once did, and she was scholarly as well. Although, once he saw how well Trevor and Mara got along, he grew a bit annoyed at their antics. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy!


End file.
